


cocky

by littlemsnerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (its supposed to be anyways just trust me), Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Training, i should be sorry but im not, its just, listen this is very gross i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsnerd/pseuds/littlemsnerd
Summary: jace is insufferably good at fighting, where simon is insufferably bad at itbut, simon is very very good at distracting jace





	cocky

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love death because i shld be working on part 2 of torn apart but no. u get this. its jjust gross theres no plot im just awful im sorry yet i love this fic so much
> 
> anyways come prompt me on [tumblr](https://mxgnxsbane.tumblr.com) to see me write some more absolute Shite like this
> 
> i hope yall like it it's a pretty baller fic 
> 
> enjoy :)))))

Simon is appallingly bad at hand-to-hand combat. He's so amazingly bad, Jace is pretty confident that if a 6th grade girl with a grudge challenged him to a fight, Simon would be eating dust under her bright pink high tops. Not that that's ever happened, of course.

(Jace is _never_ going to let him forget that day.)

More to the point, with Simon's enhanced speed, strength, hearing, and everything else, he should be able to at least get away from a pack of rogue middle schoolers. But, it always seems to end up with him laying flat on his face while Jace hauls him up like a sack of flour. And sure, they can laugh about little Monica back at the Institute while Simon shoots them glares completely negated by the dazzling grin on his face, but when it comes to trying to fight their way out of a pack of Shax demons?

Not quite as funny then.

So, after the 5th time in a week Simon gets his ass handed to him by a rogue vampire trying steal his Daylighter ability, Jace decides he's had quite enough of rescuing his gentlemen-in-distress.

"I'm training you tomorrow." Jace huffs out shortly as he extends a hand to Simon, who is, once again, laying on his back in some alley in who knows where, New York. He grabs it roughly and Jace almost falls over with the amount of strength that Simon uses to pull himself up, but he manages to catch himself before he can.

"What? I mean, I'm flattered, but I really don't think that I'm someone that you should be focusing on -" Simon starts before Jace cuts him off.

"Simon, not even Clary gets knocked on her ass as much as you do. And while I do love you, if I have to save you one more time, I'm breaking up with you." He says flatly, but with just a hint of a grin on his face, which in turn makes a smile break over Simon's face.

"Aw, babe, I love it when you save me though." Simon fake-pouts, which results in him getting a hard punch to his shoulder, and honestly? He didn't expect anything less. "Ow!"

"Case in point. You're not getting out of this one, Si." Jace chuckles as he swings an arm around Simon and leads him out of the alleyway into the bright New York afternoon. "Man, I'm gonna have so much fun kicking your ass tomorrow."

"Hey!"

\--

The training room is empty, thanks to some small miracle. Simon would absolutely _hate_ having someone to watch his ass get knocked down approximately 15 times and counting. 

A bolt of pain lances up his spine as he hits the ground hard. Vaguely, he thinks _there's 16_ , before Jace is swimming into his vision, a cocky smile plastered on his face. 

"You know, for someone with super speed, you'd think that you could at _least_ run away." He says smugly, extending an arm to Simon, who grabs it and hauls himself to his feet with a groan. "It's almost like you like getting punched."

"Damn, you found me out." Simon says back, stretching his neck out in an attempt to try and wring out some of the pain that's settled in his muscles and refuses to leave. He screws his eyes shut for a moment before opening them to Jace's smug face, arms crossed over his chest, making him look more like a disappointed teacher than anything else.

"Alright, well, we can be kinky with that later. For now, I need to teach you how to use a sword without cutting your own hand off."

"Easier said than done, my friend." Simon retorts, grinning lazily as Jace smirks and turns towards the weapons cabinet, pulling out a short seraph blade and what seems to be - an _axe_? Jace turns around and tosses the sword at Simon, who just barely catches it by the handle. He can feel a blush crawling up his cheeks, and as he looks up at Jace, he can see him trying to stifle a laugh.

"Not a fucking word, Wayland." Simon growls out, swinging the sword up in front of him casually, relishing in the singing noise it makes as it cuts through the air in front of him. "And really, an axe? Isn't that a tad overkill, even for you?"

"Overkill is my middle name." Jace smirks back, twirling the blade in the air before him, eyes tracking its movement around and around and around. "And besides, it takes a real fighter to know how to handle these weapons."

"Well then, why don't you come and show me what a 'real fighter' looks like?" Simon says back, eyes glittering with a combination of mirth and dark enjoyment. He watches as Jace's eyes do almost the same thing, before he advances on him, axe swinging up in the air as it comes crashing down on Simon's raised sword.

There's a maniac sort of excitement in Jace's eyes, wild and breathtaking with every swing that comes at Simon. They aren't talking, but the way Jace smiles with a morbid gleam in his eyes says volumes. The blades crash into one another in a perfect harmony of metal and sparks, the polished steel shining almost as brightly as Jace's half-crazed smile. Even though Simon feels like he should be scared, he's not. The intensity that Jace brings to every movement and strike makes him feel weak in the knees instead. Because he's seen that sort of madness, but instead of focused on hurting him -

Let's just say that it's a lot less painful when he's seen it before.

Simon brings his blade down roughly, the metal clanging against Jace's axe just before it reaches his shoulder. Jace pushes the sword away just as easily, twisting his hands at the same time to swing it around to Simon's other side, trying to land a blow. Simon reacts just as quickly, bringing his sword in between the axe and his ribcage just before it hits. He looks up, spurred on by his success and meets Jace's eyes. They're flashing wildly, and Simon can see his arms straining to keep his lock on the blade out of the corner of his eye. 

In the next instant, Simon pulls his sword away from Jace's axe and brings it flat against his side. Jace looks at it in shock, before looking up at Simon again with a mixture of pride and amusement. Without letting the blade drop, Simon steps closer to Jace, close enough to where he can feel his breaths against the skin on his neck. Slowly, he tilts his head up, nosing up the line of Jace's jaw and relishing in the small noises that he's pulling from the back of Jace's throat. He grins wickedly at the sharp intake of breath when his lips brush against Jace's earlobe, and Simon lets his head fall just a bit closer -

"Gotcha." he says in a breathy voice. He can feel the tremor go through Jace underneath him, and it almost makes him lose his cool completely.

Almost.

Simon pulls his head back slowly, letting his teeth drag along Jace's jaw line ever so carefully, and the moan that it brings out echoes through the training room before burrowing deep into his stomach. It takes every single ounce of strength in Simon's body to pull back, but he manages. Jace's eyes are blown wide open, almost black with his pupils. His face is flushed a bright, bright red, and his chest is heaving up and down as his throat works at swallowing hard. Simon's sword is still on his side, but before he pulls it away for good, he manages to catch some of the fabric and tear it open, leaving a nice hole on the side of his black tank top.

With that, Simon steps back, admiring his work. His eyes flick up and down Jace's body, gray sweats riding low around his hips, tank top ripped at the side and just barely managing to hide the flush that's crawling down Jace's collarbones at the same time. Simon doesn't think he's ever look more gorgeous.

Swallowing hard, Simon speaks again. "You should take that off." he says roughly, eyes darting to where a large swath of fabric is hanging by Jace's hips. "Wouldn't want you getting it caught...on...something."

Jace eyes him slowly, considering. Simon wants to wither under the gaze, but he stands proudly, defiant and tall and just _begging_ Jace to come and try him. He clears his throat, and that seems to snap Jace out of whatever trance he was in.

"You know, if you wanted to see me shirtless, you could've just asked." Jace says as he steps closer to Simon again, mirroring their earlier position. His forehead is barely brushing against Simon's, and yet it feels like that part of him electrified. Simon is hyper aware of every movement Jace makes; every breath that puffs out across his collarbones, every tiny shift closer to Simon. He watches carefully as Jace pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it somewhere in the room; he doesn't know even which direction it went in because Jace is _right there_ and he is _shirtless_. Simon's eyes track quickly up and down his broad chest, taking in all of the thick black runes that are starting to look like targets on his chest -

"So are we still sparring? Or are we just going to stand here until somebody kisses someone." Jace says quietly, jerking Simon out of his reverie and forcing his eyes back to Jace's. The maniac look is back, but less wild this time. Now, it's more controlled, a thunderstorm rolling thick and heavy, lightning dancing down each time Jace's eyes flash. Simon likes looking at Jace's eyes; they're hypnotic. Quite possibly one of the best things about him.

"Jesus, Lewis,for a vampire, you're too fucking _slow_." Jace grits out right before clapping his hands around Simon's neck and pulling forward, crashing them together like waves against the break. It's messy and uncontrolled as Simon digs his hands into Jace's lower back, leaving ten finger-shaped bruise marks right on his waist. The pressure forces Jace to drag Simon even _closer_ , mouth opening to swipe his tongue over the seam of Simon's lips. With a gasp, Simon parts, and quickly does the same.

It's breathless and fast and so fucking _good_ , Simon forgets where he is for a brief moment, his whole world narrowing down to the feeling of how amazing Jace feels underneath him, as his hands claw down his back, pulling rough noises from the very base of his throat.

They break apart much too soon for Simon's liking, who chases the kiss insistently, even as Jace pulls back, panting and trying to take in as much air as possible. Immediately, Simon latches on to Jace's neck, sucking bruise after bruise into the pale skin just above his runes. 

"Simon - _fuck_ \- stop, stop." Jace breathes out, and Simon pulls away, disappointed. It must show on his face, because as soon as he makes eye contact with Jace, he's breaking in to a wide grin, unable to stop himself. "C'mon. Let's - let's not do this here."

Simon whines from the back of his throat, and Jace's smile grows even wider, even more endearing. Simon wants to hate it. Really, he does. But, he just can't. Instead, he does the same, smile breaking wide over his mouth with just how nice it is to just be able to kiss his boyfriend without anyone around.

"Fine. Whatever. Okay." Simon says, trying to play it off as annoyed but failing miserably before lacing his hand through Jace's. Jace snags his shirt from wherever it landed, and they start to walk out of the room before a thought hits Simon.

"So, am I all trained up and badass now?" he says smugly, hazarding a glance over at Jace, who just rolls his eyes and looks at him disbelievingly.

"Simon, you couldn't be badass if you wore all leather and drove a motorcycle."

"Dick."

"I try."


End file.
